


Broken Hearts Fixed - Warm Kratts AU (Rewrite)

by Kelblue_Fire18



Series: Warm Kratts AU [3]
Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Gen, I'm so sorry this took long, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Past Domestic Violence, contains krattcest, mentions of killings, pls bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelblue_Fire18/pseuds/Kelblue_Fire18
Summary: The first time the girls encounter a hunter, who turns out to be Alli's now ex-lover.





	Broken Hearts Fixed - Warm Kratts AU (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains mentions of abuse, animal killings, language. If these trigger you, do not read. 
> 
> A/n: the Kratt brothers are not related in this AU, but rather Martin as a best friend turned lover to Chris before the story.

“Alli! Where are you?!” Nabel called again, carefully stepping over a log. 

No response came after. 

“Alli I’m not playing with you! Just come on out so I can see you!” 

Again, no response. 

She was getting concerned. Alli hadn’t returned her calls, she didn’t leave a message, not any sign of her Creature Power suit being used lately. Even their fathers and the crew were getting scared for her, more than she can imagine. If anything ever happened to her, Nabel wouldn’t forgive herself for it. 

She had to find her soon, or worse, Alli would be hurt or lost for the night. 

Nabel continued to search through the forest before she heard sniffling coming from somewhere. She spun around until she found the source above her in a tree, only a few meters high. 

‘Gotcha,’ she thought, smiling with relief and pride. 

She began to climb the tree with expertise, jumping from branch to branch and landing with ease. As she got closer to where her sister might be, the sniffling and sobbing became louder the closer she got. 

What has happened to her while she wasn’t looking?

Nabel soon found Alli, with her back turned towards her and sitting in a fetal position, leaning against the tree. Her face was laying in her arms, invisible from anyone’s, namely Nabel’s eyes. 

Oh, God. What had really happened to her while she wasn’t watching? 

The moment Nabel touched her on the shoulder, Alli instantly twisted around, finally revealing the reason why her face was hidden from view. 

Nabel heaved in horror. 

Alli’s face, all bruised up and bloodied, a black eye on one side, and a hand-shaped on the other-

Hand-shaped? A slap. Someone did this to her. 

“Alli?” Nabel whispered, her eyes still wide with panic. “What happened?”

“Please, just stay away…” Alli scooted away, her voice shaking with fear. 

She nearly fell off the branch, but Nabel was able to catch her in time. However, Alli cried out in pain when her older sister grabbed her arm, pulling her up to safety. Confused, Nabel pulled up her sleeves and was more horrified to find more hand-shaped bruises on her arms. 

The anger was really boiling in within her now. Who’s been doing this to her?

“Alli, what happened?” Nabel asked her again as she tried to keep the anger from spilling out over the place. 

“…I can’t…” Alli only responded, wrapping her arms around herself once more. “If I tell anyone, he’ll…”

“Alli, please, who’ll what?”

“Nabel, I can’t…” The auburn-girl repeated. 

“Alli, listen to me. You’re my little sister, I care about you very much, and so do Dad and Papa, and the crew. Now just tell me what happened to you and who did this to you?”

“I can’t tell anyone! Not while he’s still out there…” Alli stopped suddenly and turned her gaze away from her. 

Not while he’s still out there? What does she mean by that-

Nabel paused. 

There was someone who Alli was not supposed to see, due to their parents having bad feelings about him. Someone who had those strange cages in his tents. 

Then it hit her all at once. 

“He’s been hitting and threatening you the whole time, hasn’t he?” Nabel asked, the anger now rising in her. 

“How did you know…You’ve been watching from the windows of the Tortuga?!” 

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay out there! You haven’t been responding to any of our calls or messages for the past few hours, your Creature Suit wasn’t being used! Dad and Papa and the crew are worried for you! They were about to go search for you before me! We thought you were lost or hurt! But now I realized that someone was doing the latter to you!” 

“I was fine on my own! I can handle myself!” Alli argued back. 

“That’s what you said the last time you faced a herd of moose by yourself!” 

“Well, about the one time you got kidnapped by a pack of monkeys back in Madagascar?!” 

“And the cheetah that tackled you the same way she tackled Papa?!” 

The two girls stopped before they erupted into laughter, holding on to one another to prevent themselves from falling out of the tree. Nabel gently held onto Alli since her arms are already bruised and throbbing. 

They soon stopped giggling to catch their breath, and Alli was no longer crying but smiling lightly. 

“Yeah, those were the good times,” she sighed. “Anyway, I guess Dad and Papa were right about the jerk I’ve been seeing, including you and the crew. Sorry, Bel. I should’ve listened to you, but I didn’t.”

“It’s not your fault, anyway,” Nabel said. “We should have the signs better. Now c’mon, let’s head back and get you all fixed up.”

The girls jumped from the tree and both landed safely to the ground. As they were walking through the woods, Alli would have to look behind her and beside her to see if anyone was following them. 

Nabel understood the fear in her younger sister’s eyes; the bastard she had been seeing either scared her into thinking that he would find her or that he might have done something worse to her. 

“Alli!” A loud voice echoed through the woods. 

Alli yelped in fear and quickly hid behind her sister, trembling heavily. Nabel noticed the fear in her blue eyes and realized that the voice must be belonging to the bastard who did this to her. 

“That’s Michael,” Alli whispered softly, her tone shaking. 

“ALLI!” The voice, which now belonged to Michael, shook through the forest again, only more loudly and filled with anger. 

Nabel noticed her and Alli wearing Creature Suits and got an idea. “We’ve got to find a creature to activate powers, c’mon!”

She grabbed Alli by the hand and they dashed instantly through the trees, just as a man with scraggly brown hair and eyes bloodshot with anger and greed shot out through the bushes. 

The sisters kept on running until they came across a tree and began to climb. By the time they reached the top, Michael had jumped out through another pack of bushes and scanned the area hastily. 

“He’s not going to stop until he has me back, and I’m pretty sure he’s not gonna rest, either,” Alli whispered, as to not let him hear her. 

Nabel spotted a black panther sleeping on one of the branches and smiled. “Well, then, let’s give him a good lecture of sleeping.”

The two sisters looked at one another, smiling, and for the first time in days, Alli activated her Creature Suit. 

Michael noticed light blue and orange glows from above the tree branches and squinted his eyes in confusion. “What the hell?”

Before he could move even a muscle, Alli and Nabel, in their Creature form, lept from the branches and landed on the ground with ease. Alli’s face was no longer covered with bruises or blood, only a mask that was covering the upper half of her face. 

“What the hell is going on here?!” Michael demanded. 

“I’ll tell you what the hell’s going on here. My baby sister here was being abused by you behind my back, and you were actually threatening her the same moment. And let me tell you, I do not appreciate anyone who treats her like trash,” Nabel replied, her arms folded in front of her.

“Hold on. You-you’re Alli’s sister?” Michael asked in disbelief. 

“You’re goddamn right she’s my sister, and I got news for you, asshole. I don’t want you the hell anywhere near my family, me or any other creature in this world ever again!” Alli yelled. 

“What? Whatever happened to ‘Let’s take on the world together’ promise?!” 

“That was before you threatened my family and the wild!” Alli argued back at Michael. 

Unbeknownst to the sisters and Michael, a certain group of people had overheard everything of her calling out Michael. 

“Your family? More like a bunch of explorers who would rather hang around with animals than people!” He scoffed at her. 

“Actually, we protect them,” a new voice echoed from the bushes. 

Suddenly, Michael was lifted up from the ground by a large hand, which the sisters knew belonged to Dabio. Michael’s face paled when he saw Martin, Chris, and the crew, along with Zach and his two Zachbots, Donita and Dabio. 

The one thing that made Michael become terrified the most was their mad faces. 

“Uh…hi,” the brown-haired man said nervously. 

“So, you threatened our youngest daughter to see you all the time,” Chris started. 

“Which explains why she had been sneaking out at night, and came back in the morning with bruises and cuts all over her,” Martin finished for him. 

Michael laughed nervously, sweat practically pouring down from his face. “Hey, c’mon, i-it was just a joke. I mean, seriously, she must have been tripping a lot, that’s why she got those bruises on her. She-she’s just clumsy.”

“Oh? What about that one time when you shoved me into a door. And when you gave me a black eye when I tried to stop you from shooting one of those poor rhinos?” Alli stepped up to Michael, her teeth grinding harshly. 

Nabel became more pissed off than her parents ever were. 

Not only had that asshole been hitting her little sister, but he was also killing innocents creatures? 

She was about to lunge at him, but one of the Zachbots and Donita held her back. 

“Let me at him! I’m gonna give that son of a bitch a piece of my mind!” Nabel shouted in pure ferocity. 

She clawed at Michael every chance she got, but the Zachbot and Donita were unwilling to let her go. 

Not when they also wanted to tell him off real bad, in the most non-violent way possible. 

“Want me to beat him up for you, Alli?” Dabio asked the younger sister.

“Don’t worry about it, Dabio,” Alli replied, but took a step forward towards Michael, whom she swore she could see a hint of fear in his eyes. 

“But let me warn you, Michael James. I ever hear or see you come within less than an inch of me, my family or the world’s creatures again, I swear it will be the last time you will ever use your hands. Understand?” She said the last part in a low voice. 

Michael nodded fearfully. She could have sworn that he might have peed his pants at her threat. 

With a nod from Alli, Dabio let go of Michael, and the brown-haired man scrambled fearfully through the bushes. 

The crew, the sisters and the villains can hear pants being ripped in the distance and a startled scream. The two sisters held back their laughter at the thought of a scared and embarrassed Michael in his underpants. 

*****

“You can ground me, keep me at home, do what you can to punish me, for all I care,” Alli said to her parents after the Kratts and the crew arrived back at the Tortuga later that night. “But I want to say, I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to you guys. I was an idiot from the start for believing him…”

“Alli, it’s not your fault,” Martin stopped her. “But we did warn you about him-”

“And I believed him! He threatened to have you guys hurt if I ever told anyone and I wouldn’t do what he says! He even said that he would kill me, too.”

Martin and Chris were both horrified at her confession. Not only did the hunter who had been hurting her threatened her own family, but also warned her that he would kill her?

Martin was the most beyond livid internally. 

“We’re gonna have to call the authorities about this asshole,” he said to his youngest daughter, keeping his anger in to not scare her further. “Hopefully, they’ll put out a warrant on him.”

“Can’t believe I’m asking this, but are you guys mad at me?” Alli asked, rubbing her arms. 

“No, sweetheart, we’re not mad at you,” Chris reassured her. “If anything, that hunter fellow deserves to have us mad at him. He never should have laid a hand on you like that.”

“And besides, if he did come near you again, he’s got us to deal with,” Martin flexed his muscles and grinned goofily at her. 

Alli giggled at her father’s humor, yet she appreciated the fact that her family is there for her. 

*****

Later that night, when the Kratts arrived back at their home…

Nabel walked out of her room yawning when she heard footsteps trudging down the hallway. Putting her hair in a messy ponytail, she took a right around the corner and found her sister sitting near the window and facing up to the stars. 

“Alli?” Nabel asked softly and walked towards where she is sitting. “Are you alright?”

“…Sorry I didn’t tell you guys sooner,” Alli replied to her. 

Nabel sighed and sat across her near the window. “Well, you did manage to get away from him before he could hurt you even more.”

“Yeah, but he wasn’t too happy about it.”

The oldest sister smiled softly and scooted closer to her. “You know, you have us, Alli. We’re all here for you.”

Alli smiled and leaned on Nabel’s shoulder, as the older girl messed with her curly hair. 

Her family may be strange, but she loves them with all her heart. And Alli wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
